Somebody to You
by Jedi Jelsa777
Summary: It's time for the the Harvest Festival once more and Lucy is looking forward to being in the parade again. Natsu has been deep in thought lately, what could he be thinking about?


Lucy smiled as she watched Natsu rough house in the guild hall, just like he did pretty much anytime he entered the building. It was nice to see him acting normal again, he had been acting odd the past few days and why she just couldn't understand. She found her eyes looking for him in concern, his usual rambunctious attitude replaced with a calm, somewhat thoughtful, somewhat something she couldn't read one. In all honesty she had been getting really worried about him and was debating talking about it with the Master if he hadn't started acting normal today.

Sighing with relief, she turned back to the bar only to catch Mira looking at her with a knowing smile on her face. "It's good to see Natsu back to normal, isn't it?" Mira asked, as she handed Lucy the food she had ordered. Lucy returned the smile and said "It sure is! I was really starting to worry about him." "Me too. Well whatever was bothering him must have gotten taken care of somehow. Enjoy your meal Lucy."

"Thanks, I will." As she settled in to eat it, a hand reached over and grabbed some of the fries. She didn't even have to look to know it was Natsu. "Want some fries Natsu?" she asked sarcastically, as she turned when he moved to sit beside her. He flashed his famous smile at her and said "Don't mind if I do." Stuffing the ones he held in his hands into his mouth he reached for another, which Lucy didn't complain about. She had a feeling that he would want some so she had ordered extra, though she wouldn't tell him that.

It was hard to believe it was time for the Harvest Festival, Lucy smiled at Natsu and asked "Are you ready for the Fantasia Parade tomorrow?" "Yeah, but I'm excited to see you girls in the Miss Fairy Tail contest too." Natsu chuckled as he finished speaking, causing Lucy to join him before she said "Actually, I was thinking about sitting out the Miss Fairy Tail contest this year." Natsu looked aghast at this thought and he quickly said "But Luce, since she won last year Erza doesn't feel like competing this year, you have to do it so you can represent our team!"

Lucy laughed at his horrified expression before replying, "Wendy could do it for us." Natsu shook his head and said "Wendy is too young to enter this year, come on Lucy, do it for our team!" "If it means that much to you I will." Lucy said with a smile, though not really feeling too enthusiastic about it. Still she felt like she had gained a special reward when Natsu's face lit up as he said "Alright Luce! Happy and I'll be there to cheer you on!" Lucy laughed and said "You better be since this is your idea."

After they had eaten in silence for a few minutes, Lucy said "It will be fun doing the parade with our teams, don't you think? Master even went with Mira's idea to label us as the strongest team!" Natsu grinned, a few fries sticking out between his teeth before he swallowed and said "Yeah it's going to be awesome!" "I've heard lots of people are excited to see the Fire Dragon Slayer." Lucy said waggling her eyebrows. Natsu grinned before his face grew serious and she barely heard muttered, "I only want to be somebody to one person."

"What was that?" Lucy asked, even though she had heard him, he grinned at her and said "Nothing, just saying how I couldn't wait to put a show on for them. Well see you Luce, I've got to go practice what I'm going to do so I don't burn the town down." And with that, Natsu left the table, grabbing Happy from where he was hanging with Wendy and Carla. "Who do you want to be somebody for Natsu?" Lucy whispered to the doors as they closed behind him.

XXX

Since the festival went off without somebody trying to take over the guild this year, the winner of Miss Fairy Tail was announced and Lucy was shocked to learn it was her! Natsu pulled her into a hug and said "Way to go Lucy! You sure showed them that our team is the best!" Happy, Gray, Erza, Wendy and Carla added their own special congrats, as did others of the guild, but the joy she saw on Natsu's face made Lucy's day more than the others somehow.

Now they were getting ready for the parade, everyone was laughing and joking, but somehow Lucy and Natsu found themselves in an apparently quiet bubble in all the chaos. "Natsu, yesterday, I heard what you said before you left the guild and I've been dying of curiosity. I have to know, who do you want to be somebody to?" Natsu blushed, looking down at his feet as his foot kicked an apparent pebble that was in front of it.

Finally he looked up, his blush still in place as he said "All I ever want to be is somebody to you Luce. I don't know when or how, but you became someone special to me, in fact you are the most special person to me. While all the attention that I get being Salamander, the Fire Dragon Slayer, as Natsu is amazing, the only one whose words really matter to me, whose attention I crave, is yours. So while being somebody to all of Fiore is great, you're the only one I want to be somebody to, the only one whose thoughts about me are important."

Lucy had tears in her eyes as he said these things and as he finished, she flung her arms around him. It took him by surprise, but he shortly returned the hug as Lucy said "It's the same for me Natsu. All the congratulations I got for winning Miss Fairy Tail earlier was great, but yours was the only one that affected me the way it did. All I ever want to be is somebody to you too." Natsu pulled back from the hug somewhat, just enough so he could see her face. When she returned his look, he leaned down and gave her a quick, gentle kiss.

As Lucy was about to say something more, Makarov called from somewhere, "Places everyone, let's get ready to go!" Natsu squeezed her hand and said "Let's pick this conversation up later when we have more time." Lucy nodded and they both headed off to take place in the parade, but they only let go of each other's hand when their magic required it, for it was a reminder to them that while there was still so much left unsaid, they were somebody to the person who mattered the most to them.

**So I was going through my music today, making a new playlist so my other one wouldn't get old/the songs wouldn't get worn out, when I came across this song (which did get added to my playlist). Somebody to You by The Vamps was playing and I started thinking of my favorite OTP of Fairy Tail and I could just kind of picture Natsu saying the line to Lucy and so I ran with that. Hope you all enjoyed :D**


End file.
